He's a lovable Dragon and she's supposed to be dead!
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: One day, little lucky Liana Heartfilia fell off a high cliff, falling to her supposed death in a river below, but what if many years later she returns as a dragon slayer only to find out her mother died and her father is colder than ever? But what would happen if she met a certain idiotic blonde dragon slayer and fell madly in love with him? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Liana-neesama!" A small, blonde 5 year old girl yelled loudly, reaching helplessly out to the falling figure, the girl cried as she saw her elder sister falling down towards the bottom of the chasm, the falling girl smiled one last time before she fell into the rushing waters of the river at the bottom, sweeping her away. "No! Liana-neesama!" The girl cried as her beloved sister disappeared right before her eyes, a man and a woman, both blonde, rushed to the girls side hugging her tightly, crying for the loss of their first child, though Liana wasn't dead, she was saved by a dragon.

"Mmm… where am I?" Liana asked as she woke up from a pitch black dream, putting her hand to her head, she saw a dragon that was a bashful blue color, beautiful green eyes staring straight into her, the dragon smiled and talked to her.

"My name is Aquafina, I am the queen of Water dragons, you my child, were almost killed when you plummeted into the river from the chasm, I saw you and saw the potential in you and had to save you. Child, do you want to learn Dragon Slayer magic? It will help you on your journey and I promise, I will be here to guide you until I can teach you no more magic, and one day, you will surely reunite with your little sister Lucy, your mother Layla, and your father Jude." Aquafina said and Liana looked at her surprised, asking how she knew her parents, the dragon giggled, telling her that the Heartphilia family has taken care of her for generations.

Liana Heartphilia was a small girl, she was only 6 years old, having had inherited slightly dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she nodded and the next few years she trained with her dragon, in the year X777 she heard that her mother died. She cried for three days and nights, Aquafina staying by her side comforting the small girl, after a long time she got over it and was raised to the age of 17, and then one day Aquafina told her she learned everything. Liana was sad to leave her foster mother, but they promised to meet each other soon, after a few years of wandering around she came to an island, she stayed there but was avoiding Fairy Tail members. Little did she know that a certain black dragon was going to attack, the whole island shook as Acnologia landed and fought the mages, Liana woke up right before the dragon's breath attack hit. She was knocked out and when she woke up she found herself staring into the face of a small girl with long wavy blonde hair, she asked why an intruder was there and Liana sighed and explained who she was and where she came from.

"I see, so you are Lucy-chan's elder sister, please keep this in mind it has been seven years since you have been sealed in a frozen state, I saved you because you have the same _heart_ as everyone in Fairy Tail, but please Liana-chan, and you mustn't show yourself to Lucy right now." Mavis, the short girl said and Liana nodded then disappeared, appearing in a forest, she was wandering without knowing where she was going and ran into a person, causing both of them to fall down.

"Ah! What the hell lady! Watch where you're going!" The blonde dragon slayer told her angrily, she rubbed her head, her hood coming off and her dirty blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders, she looked up at him and saw lovely blue eyes and shining golden hair, she was mesmerized and didn't realize she was staring. "Hey, you alright? You've been staring at me for a while now." The man said and held out his hand to her, she blinked then took his hand getting up, she dusted off her red sari-like outfit and fixed her silver bangles on her wrists, she sighed and looked at him seriously but smiling gently, catching him and his black haired partner off guard.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern, I'm just lost that's all, Mavis-dono transported me here and I don't quite know where I am. You see, I've actually been sealed in a frozen state along with the core members of Fairy Tail, but I don't belong to a guild, I've been roaming around the country for years after my adopted mother left me. Oh I'm sorry it was incredibly rude of me, I'm Liana Heartphilia, this purple cat is Kinana and you are?" Liana asked holding out her hand smiling, her purple exceed smiling shyly, the man took it and smirked, and she felt herself internally swoon for him.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe, this here is Rogue Cheney, that red-brown cat over there is Lector, and the pink one in the green frog costume is Frosch, we're the Dragon Slayer duo of Sabertooth." Sting said smiling at her, her eyes went wide and she immediately asked him if he knew where her mother was, he said no and she sighed heavily, losing hope that she'd ever find Aquafina.

"Oh I see… thanks anyway, man finding a dragon shouldn't be this hard you know!?" Liana said pissed off, running a hand through her long dirty blonde hair, Sting looked at her with wide and asked how she knew dragons and she giggled. "Oh I didn't tell you? I'm a Water Dragon Slayer, my dragon is Aquafina, and she's been under the care of the Heartphilia family for many generations." Liana giggled and they looked shocked at her sudden news, they then asked her to come with them and join Sabertooth, Liana agreed and then her eyes connected with Sting's and they were lost in their own world. _W-what's this feeling?! Why is my heart beating so fast for him?! _Liana asked herself as she and Sting both blushed twenty shades of red and Rogue stared at them, realizing they had fallen for each other in that instant; he chuckled, breaking the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"A-anyway h-how about w-we go b-back to t-the g-guild?" Sting stuttered still blushing, Liana just nodded shyly and the three of them, along with three cats, all headed towards Sabertooth, Rogue snickering every now and then when the two turned away from each other as their blush grew as their eyes met. "Yo! We're back~!" Sting shouted as he kicked the doors open, everyone welcomed him and Rogue back, and then noticed the timid figure clinging to his sleeve behind him, a member asked who she was and Sting blushed slightly as she drew closer to him, her large breasts brushing against his back. "W-well this i-is L-liana Heartphilia, s-she was l-lost so we umm… took her i-in … I g-guess." Sting stuttered, a small blush on his face and the guild members looked surprised to see him embarrassed, Rogue chuckled and then started laughing, falling to his knees, clutching his stomach. "R-rogue…" Sting glanced at his partner whom was dying from laughter, the whole guild was snickering and Liana peeked out from behind him, the guild master came in angrily and yelled at them to shut up, he saw the unknown girl and stop mid-rant.

"Sting, Rogue, who's the girl? We do not accept weaklings in this guild! We are the strongest! We are Sabertooth!" Master Jiemma shouted and everyone cheered, Liana flinched and a dark aura was leaking from her body and her eyes were shaded, she no longer shook but tightened her deadly grip on Sting's arm.

"Ow! Liana that hurts!" Sting said trying to pry her hand off his arm, she let go and stalked forward, clearly angry about Master Jiemma mocking her, she looked him in the eyes, her once blue eyes now glowing furious red and snake-like. "Uh-oh…. He did it now, Liana's gonna go berserk… HEY EVERYONE CLEAR OUT UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE KILLED!" Sting announced and they panicked and ran out, Liana let out a low growl and bared her fangs at their master, her nails sharpened and dragon scales appeared on her arms and by her eyes.

"How dare a filthy lowlife like _you_ mock _me_!?" Liana hissed and he glared at her, she growled as he remained calm and Sting sighed, she attacked the master, sending him flying out into the street. "It's time for retribution you scum!" Liana yelled angrily as it started pouring heavily due to her really bad mood, she was seething with anger and Sting sighed heavily, went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No Liana, it's not worth it, just calm down okay? Think about your dragon, what would Aquafina say about this?" Sting said and she flinched, her demonic aura receded and she looked up at him childishly leaning her head back, he smiled and hugged her from behind. "Now that's the girl I know, come, you need to sit, you've had a long day, Rogue and I will talk it out with Master, Kinana's been worried about you." Sting whispered and she nodded, he let go of her and the purple exceed flew into her partner's arms, Liana stroked the exceed's fur gently and went inside the guild with Rogue and Frosch, the four plus Lector sat as Sting went to talk with the master, Rogue joining him after making sure Liana was alright. "Master, we request Liana become a member of the guild, she's a dragon slayer like us, though her past is quite special, and also, because I know she belongs here with _me_." Sting said so straightforwardly to their guild master, making Sting then blush at his own words, Master Jiemma chuckled at him and nodded, saying its fine, that he only came off as mean to test her strength.

"Liana, come here, Master wants to talk to you." Rogue called from the second floor, she stood up with her exceed in her arms, the two others following and she opened the door and stepped in to see a smiling Master Jiemma.

"My child, I apologize if I came across mean to you, I only wanted to see how you'd react, splendid power and a sense of honor, you are perfect for this guild, now, where do you want your mark and what color?" Master Jiemma asked her and she smiled at him gently, she told him she wanted it on her stomach in light blue, he did so and she hugged him briefly then kissed his cheek, thanking him for letting her join and Sting pulled her back feeling jealous.

"Hey Liana, I've been meaning to ask you this for some time now…" Sting said to her it had been a few weeks since she arrived at Sabertooth, today she was wearing a black scoop neck shirt that stopped above her guild mark, black sweats, combat boots, a sleeveless denim vest that reached the bottom of her top and silver hoops in her ears. "You see Liana it's just that, in all its craziness and impossibility…" Sting blushed and she giggled, she turned from her seat next to him and he squeezed her hand nervously, Rogue, the exceeds, along with the entire guild watching them silently, waiting for his question. "Will you…be my girlfriend?" Sting asked blushing at her, a gentle smile upon his lips, she let out her breath smiling and blushing too, she leaned in and kissed him then pulled back, whispering in his ear.

"Since we're both dragons here, I think the technical term is being your mate. And yes, I'd love to, I've wanted to be your mate since I met you, always have Sting." Liana whispered gently, only Rogue and Sting hearing her; Sting blushed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly, the guild then burst into party mode and even the Master was laughing and partying with them.

Sabertooth was having fun celebrating the new couple, after a few days they started returning to their normal chatter and brawls, though most members were gone because everyone was training for the Grand Magic Games, or GMG, Sting, Rogue, and Liana were no exceptions. Liana trained with Sting and Rogue non-stop, since she was Sting's mate now, she lived with them in Sting's room, annoying him by moving everything around to better fit the two of them. She was hunched over panting from dueling with Rogue in swordsmanship, she fell to her knees and held her stomach with one hand and started throwing up, both of them reached their limits, though Rogue didn't throw up, but Liana was well past her limit. Sting rubbed her back and held her hair out of the way as she threw up, looking saddened to see her in so much pain, she was shaking from the sheer force of regurgitating what was left in her stomach, Rogue sitting down panting with his head back. They stopped training for the day; it was about 3 in the afternoon as they headed back home, Sting carrying a barely conscious Liana in his arms, she then felt better after resting a couple of days. She was back to full health, laughing and even brawling with some people, Master Jiemma cleared his throat, making everyone silence so he could make his important announcement to the guild, Liana straddling Sting as they were kissing but pulled back to hear the news.

"Listen up! I will announce the participants for the GMG!" Master Jiemma yelled and everyone waited in anticipation for the results, "Sting! Rogue! Liana! Rufus! Orga! Reserve member: Minerva." Jiemma announced and everyone cheered, Sting snuggled into Liana's shoulder smiling and inhaled her scent, intoxicating him, Rogue looked away chuckling, sting whispered low in her ear and she blushed but nodded.

"Hey Rogue, we're gonna leave early, we won't be back until morning, so don't wait around for us, come Liana." Sting purred and stood up, Liana held his hand, his fingers intertwined in hers and they walked out of the guild smiling happily, they arrived at the apartment that Liana rented so she could be alone. "Liana, are you sure about this? We leave for the GMG in a week, and it will be painful Liana… are you sure you want to go through with the mating process?" Sting asked her, pulled her by her hips closer to him, looking sad with worry about her being in pain; she nodded shyly, blushing from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sting, you're my mate, and I am yours, no matter how painful it is, I'll manage because you're here with me, I love you and only you for eternity, so I'm sure about this, I want to do it Sting, to show others that I'm yours." Liana whispered smiling, he kissed her, their lips moving in sync, and pushed her down onto the bed, she looked up at him and he took her wrist, looking for certainty and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, Liana." Sting whispered before biting her wrist, he released it from his mouth and she could feel the ancient dragon magic flow through her, she let out a gasp of pain as her back arched and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, it hurts but please bear with it Liana, I love you and I'm so sorry for putting you through this pain." Sting chocked out painfully, tears streaming down his cheeks, she opened her eyes and wiped his tears away with her free hand, smiling lovingly, telling him that it was her turn to brand him, he nodded weakly and she sat up, and smirked.

"Sting, I love you." Liana whispered as she pushed him down with force, ignoring the pain in her left wrist and took his right wrist and he hugged her with the other arm tightly, reassuring her and she bit into him, tears forming in her eyes as she could see the magic working its way up and he let out a moan of pain. "S-sting… i-I'm so sorry… I don't want to see you in pain ever again…" Liana hiccupped, he opened his eyes and hugged her panting, and she squeezed her eyes and clung to him, after an hour their pain went away and she looked up at him, her body growing hot. "…Sting…" she said painfully and he beat her to it, immediately flipping her so she was under him and she saw the same hunger in his eyes as she had inside her, he leaned down and started the rain of hot kisses on her body. "S-sting… Aah…" Liana moaned and soon clothes went flying, that night they were as one and a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer and three little exceed's were watching them secretly, Rogue covering Frosch's ears and Lector covering Kinana's ears.

"…L-Liana… I… can't…" Sting panted and she gasped loudly, they were panting and sweating, the two lay down and just slept cuddling with each other after putting underwear on, Sting put on sweats and Liana put on one of his many t-shirts, Rogue and Lector were blushing madly, Frosch and Kinana clueless as to what was happening in Liana's apartment with Sting.

"…Mmm…" Liana awoke to bright sun in her eyes and when she looked in front of her, she saw her mate, awake and smiling, he brushed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear and kissed her good morning.

"Good morning princess." Sting chimed smiling and she nuzzled closer, intoxicated from his smell, he wrapped his arms around her and they fell back asleep. "Liana… hey Liana, get up… darling it's time to go." Sting called to her, shaking her shoulder lightly, this time she got up reluctantly, complaining it was too early and then she noticed the rest of the team in her apartment, while she was sitting there in her panties and Sting's shirt.

She sighed and got up, her long hair swaying with her hips as she walked over to her dresser, pulled out her sweats, shirt, underwear, and socks, opened her closet and grabbed her vest, then got dressed fairly quickly in her bathroom and laced up her boots sighing. Sting reached to her, taking her left hand in his right hand and his team noticed the markings on the inside of their wrists, they blushed and stayed silent, intertwining their fingers as they walked towards the train station. And being the Dragon Slayers they were, they were feeling sick as soon as they got onto the train, Liana though wasn't that sick, Rogue and Sting were a different story, she let Sting rest his head on her lap and they fell asleep like that, though Sting was snuggling into her stomach, arms wrapped around her waist. Rufus and Orga chuckled at the sight, Rogue by the window ready to throw up, and the Dragon Slayer couple snuggling on a train to Crocus, once the train stopped in Crocus the five got up and went outside, the Dragon Slayers sitting on a bench panting, trying to get over their motion sickness. Rufus and Orga waited for them patiently, a few minutes after they were off the train, Liana began to feel it, she ran over to a nearby trashcan, threw the lid off, and threw up, holding the sides of the can. While her body was rejecting the motion making her sick, Rogue and Sting were now fine and they went over to her, Sting rubbed her back, Rogue holding her hair back, Orga and Rufus watching as the Dragon Slayer duo quickly made her feel better, she was panting over the can now, the force from purging left her breathless.

"It's better to get it out of your system now than during the games Lia, come on; it'll be alright, I'm pretty sure I used protection, so I think we're good." Sting said smiling, she punched him half-heartedly in his stomach, slightly angry, and still panting, Rufus snickered a bit, Orga just grunted indifferently, Rogue had cracked a small smile, and Sting was teasing her, smiling lovingly.

"Shut up Sting… now's not the time for that, if you had said that when I was fine and not puking my guts out, you'd be in the ground faster than you can blink. Plus you don't need to tell everyone what happened, we'll explain later, at least Rogue knows just by looking at the marks, ugh… sometimes I hate being a Dragon Slayer, motion sickness sucks balls." Liana growled putting her head on her hands that were in front of her, she was regaining her breath, Kinana landed on the edge of the can and put her paws on Liana's shoulder worriedly, Liana looked up smiling weakly. "It's alright Kina; I'll be fine so please, don't worry about me anymore." She muttered smiling to her exceed painfully, Kinana hugged her and Liana hugged her back, finally getting over it, they then set out to their hotel, arriving late and being greeted by a very angry and worried Minerva and a calm master.

"Hey sorry we're late, Liana's motion sickness was delayed and she threw up a few minutes after we got off the train and it was pretty bad too, so it's kinda inevitable you know?" Sting said scratching his head, Minerva looked like she was going to yell at them but then she let out a sigh, and walked off, Master Jiemma understood and told them their room assignments, Sting refused to be in a room alone, so he stayed with Liana in her room, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga having their own separate rooms. "Let's sleep now, it's been a long day and I'm dead tired, night everyone~!" Sting called and put his arm around her waist and they walked to their room, falling asleep after showering, brushing their teeth, and changing, their suitcases had been delivered before them and they liked that.

"Night Sting." Liana said tiredly and they soon drifted off into sleep in each other's arms, she then started dreaming about the day she had lost her family, when she fell off the cliff into the chasm, her body lurched and she woke up. "W-what was that? It was like… I was falling… like that day… but that voice, why does it break my heart to hear them cry? Mother… nee-chan… Father… where are you guys?" Liana asked sitting up, she sobbed into her hands, waking up Sting, he asked her what was wrong, after hearing her explanation he hugged her, letting her cry into his chest, realizing that the tough, loud, and happy girl was really a scared and alone child, crying all by herself in a corner of the world.

"Hey! Wake up! It's time to leave!" Orga said busting the door open, he saw Liana sobbing into Sting's shoulder, asking why her mother died, and where her little sister, mother, and father was. "Hey, you guys alright? Master Jiemma told us to get you since you didn't show up, the games are about to start." Orga grunted and Rufus nodded, Sting sighed and helped her up, wiping away her tears, whispered something into her ear that made her squeal and hit him blushing, he laughed and pushed her to the bathroom and handed her, her usual clothes and shut the door.

"Sting I hope you know that I'll get you back for what you said to me." Liana said as she walked out, tossing her sleeping shirt, also used to be Sting's shirt until she stole it, in his face and smirking, he changed quickly and they headed out, a huge pumpkin guy appearing in the sky. "Ugh, what now?" Liana complained and the pumpkin head explained the Sky Labyrinth, they took off and with the Dragon Slayers sense of smell, they arrived first, after a bit all 8 final teams gathered.

"And now here's the strongest and number one in Fiore! Sabertooth! This year's members include Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear, and the Dragon Slayer Duo! Wait! There's a change! It's not the duo anymore; it's the Dragon Slayer Trio! The Light, Sting Eucliffe, the Shadow, Rogue Cheney, and the newest member and the Water Dragon Slayer, give it up for Miss Liana Heartphilia~!" The announcer said happily and Lucy's eyes widened, she looked over at Liana and saw her, their eyes met and Liana froze, tears streaming down her face at the sight of Lucy, Lucy doing the same, then the next moment they were running to each other.

"Liana-neesama!" Lucy yelled and they embraced each other, crying, Liana smiled and squeezed her, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, Lucy was wailing and they sunk to their knees, hugging and crying, confusing everyone around them. "Liana-neesama! You're alive! But how did you survive falling into that chasm!? We searched and searched for you but never found you!" Lucy claimed crying, Liana wiped her little sister's tears away smiling happily as her forehead touched Lucy's, calming her down with her gentle words, Liana's hands on Lucy's cheeks.

"Nee-chan, listen to me, the dragon under the Heartphilia family care saved me when I fell into the river, Aquafina was saved by the Heartphilia clan many generations ago, and so we have a sworn duty to protect her at all costs. And she protects us too, mother and father told me about her but I thought it was just a myth, until she was right before my eyes, she trained me and taught me magic to heal, to hurt, to subdue, magic I can use to protect you nee-chan." Liana explained and the girls giggled at each other, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were surrounding them, the opposing guilds ready to fight each other, Liana stood up and kissed Lucy's forehead. "I love you nee-chan, but now we must continue the games, afterwards I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for not finding you sooner." Liana whispered weakly, Lucy said she already forgave her and Liana smiled sadly then noticed the glares and remarks going back and forth between Sting and Natsu, Liana sighed and put her hand on Sting's shoulder and he looked at her surprised. "Come now Stingy bee, you'll get plenty of chances to fight him after the games are over." Liana giggled and he blushed slightly, he then smirked and brought her in by grabbing her waist and locked his arms like that, Lucy was surprised at this and it caught everyone off guard.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll stop fighting if you kiss me, Lia." Sting smirked, she giggled and did just that, she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him, Lucy gasped and Liana was giggling, then Lucy had noticed the marks on her and Sting's wrists.

"Lia-nee, what're those markings on yours and Sting's wrists?" Lucy asked them; suddenly they stopped laughing and turned bright red, Natsu then realized what the mark was and was slightly disgusted, and slightly pissed off.

"You mated with her?" Natsu asked and everyone quieted down, listening to the conversation, Sting smirked, answering with a 'so what if I did?' and Natsu looked grossed out but kind of intrigued.

"Let's get back to the games, kabo~!" The pumpkin man said and they all returned to their sections, the games had started the first day off with a game called 'hidden', and Rufus dominated, meaning he won the game. "And the battles for today, the first battle: Lucy Heartphilia of Fairy Tail A team vs. Liana Heartphilia of Sabertooth! Oh my! It's a showdown between sisters! Heartphilia's at that! Kabo~!" Mato, or the pumpkin guy, called out, Liana's eyes widened then she grew sad, Sting kissed her forehead and she set out, still not wanting to fight her little sister, they stood face to face in the center. "Begin!" Mato called out but they just stood there, a gentle breeze swayed their hair and Liana looked even sadder, she loved Lucy, and now she was forced to battle her, she wiped a tear away as Lucy did the same and spoke softly, clutching her heart with one hand, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry, but the pride of the guild and my own is resting on my shoulders, I cannot lose here, neither can you. Therefore you must fight me with all you've got, in battle we're enemies, forget about being sisters, think of me as someone whom hurt your nakama and come at me. Though it pains me to say that, but whatever the way to get you to fight seriously, I will do it, this is the battle with our pride on the line!" Liana announced and Lucy agreed, looking at her sternly, she then summoned Leo the Lion and he charged at her, Liana dodged then punched him in the stomach, sending him back to the Spirit World. "No good Lucy, we fight with no magic, if I do then I will hurt you worse than with no magic, here, take this. We do this the Heartphilia way!" Liana stopped the fight, pulled out a sword from its sheath on her right hip and tossed it to her little sister, Lucy caught it and faced her in the Heartphilia family battle stance, their mother had taught them well, and Liana drew her sword seriously, got in stance, and they raced towards each other, their feelings flowing into their blades.

After many meaningful swings and dodges, the girls discarded their sword and fought with their bare hands, using their family's stances, Lucy and Liana were so caught up in battling each other to get their unspoken words across that they didn't notice the time limit was already over. Lucy had landed a blow on her chest with a kick then sent her tumbling backwards, Liana stood up, wiping blood from her mouth with the back of her hands and charged forward, she punched Lucy in the stomach, causing her to double over onto the ground. Liana caught her and then knelt on the ground, lying her flat, tears streaming down her cheeks, Lucy reached up to her and wiped away a tear, Liana put her arms and head on Lucy's body, crying and saying she was sorry. After a minute Sting came and helped her up, but Liana reused and started healing her until Wendy came running up, Wendy healed Lucy the rest of the way and Sting brought Liana to the Sabertooth infirmary. He bandaged her up smiling, she hugged him, saying she never wanted to hurt Lucy ever again like that, and he nodded, saying by fighting her she showed that she cared for her little sister more than anything else, Liana sniffled and he kissed her. Liana fell asleep a few minutes later, she was exhausted and Minerva took her place until Liana could fight again, but Orga would be replaced by Liana, creating the strongest team in Sabertooth, it was awhile before she regained her strength and her wounds healed completely. It was the fourth day and the game was the Naval Battle, Minerva was going to go in but Liana told her to let her go in, since she was the Water Dragon Slayer, Minerva nodded to her and Liana kissed her cheek.

"Thanks a lot Min-chan, I'll be back~!" Liana called waving to them and went to change into her bikini; she wore a blue bikini that was a tube top with the Sabertooth mark on her left breast.

"The Participants for the Naval Battle are as follows! Risley Law from Mermaid Heel! Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus! Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail B! Shelia Blendy from Lamia Scale! And from Fairy Tail A and Sabertooth! Give it up for the lovely, big boobed blonde sisters~! Liana and Lucy Heartphilia~!" Mato announced and the crowd went wild, Lucy and Liana were holding hands smiling as they entered and they worked together, Master Jiemma letting it go since she hadn't seen her little sister in years. "And now! The five minute rule has started! Liana and Lucy! You two are the only ones left!" He yelled and they each other go, smiling sadly, Lucy smirked at her and summoned Aquarius, Liana was giggling and then yelled, using her Water Dragon's Roar, the two attacks clashing and Liana's overpowered Lucy's. "The five minutes are up! And now just to place them!" Mato announced and Liana dashed to her, using the water to her advantage and hit Lucy out, but she was saved her spirits and they fought hand to hand again, Lucy got a glint in her eyes and suddenly took off Liana's top.

"Ah! Lucy your dead! Come here brat!" Liana yelled blushing as she covered her chest with her arm, Lucy was laughing and they ran around, finally Liana tackled Lucy and they fell out of the sphere, laughing and giggling. "Nee-chan! Give it back!" Liana threatened to pants her and Lucy gave her the top back laughing her butt off, Liana put it on and they walked off after Liana hit Lucy on the head angrily, Sting was waiting there and hugged her, saying he'd kill everyone in the stadium. "No, don't do that, its fine, Lucy was just pulling fun since we haven't seen each other for about 16 years if you count the 7 year time freeze." Liana said and he nuzzled his face into her shoulder, admitting defeat, she giggled and stroked his hair, Lucy waved goodbye and as soon as everyone was out of sight Sting pinned her to the wall.

"You know, seeing you so happy with other people makes me jealous Li-chan, I feel lonely without you with me." Sting pouted and Liana blushed, he leaned down to her and kissed her passionately, their lips moving in sync and he nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entry, she parted her lips and his tongue slipped in, moving with hers. "…Liana…" Sting whispered as they parted for air, little did they know a lacrima camera was watching them, she clutched his shirt and he continued to kiss her, he smirked and she was blushing, a trail of saliva connection them as they pulled back. "Come now, you'll get sick if you stay like that… not that I mind seeing you like this, just don't want any other guys seeing my mate with so much exposed." Sting purred in her ear and she nodded, they intertwined their fingers and walked back to the infirmary where her clothes were, her other hand over her mouth as she blushed insanely.

"Sting, can you hand me my clothes? I forgot to grab them when I came in here." Liana called from the bathroom, she had just stepped out of the bath and he opened the door holding her clothes, she thanked him but when she went to grab them he moved them out of her reach. "What? I need my clothes Sting." She whined and he smirked, setting them down and her heart was beating fast, he had that hungry look in his eyes and she knew what he wanted to do with her, yup… he wanted to screw her again, and she was pressed against the wall as he did so.

Rufus and Minerva were wondering what was taking Sting so long and Rogue smirked then started chuckled, holding his stomach and bending forward slightly, Lector rolling on the floor laughing, Frosch and Kinana clueless. They looked worriedly at the usually quiet, stoic, and emotionless Rogue, and looked confused, he smirked as he straightened and faced them with a small smile playing on his lips, and he told them that he probably attacked her in the bath. The three of them were smirking and after a while Sting came back smelling like he just took a bath, Liana come back a few minutes after, smelling like she also had just taken a bath, Rogue smelling Sting all over her. He smirked at his friend and Sting winked at him, Minerva put her arm around Liana's shoulder and was teasing her, which caused her to get flustered and blush, she kept silent and looked down still embarrassed, she put her hands over her face to hide her blush as Minerva was giggling with Rufus. Natsu looked annoyed because he could smell Sting all over Liana, Lucy asked him what was wrong and he said all Liana smelled like was just Sting mixed with her usual scent, Lucy giggled and told him that they were a couple and were mated so he shouldn't bother. The games continued as normal but Natsu and Gajeel beat Rogue and Sting badly, Liana jumped down and ran over to them, tears in her eyes as she knelt by Sting and Rogue, he reached up and touched her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. She bent forward and cried on his chest as he comforted her, Lucy looked sad yet happy that she cared so much for Sting, after a while they recovered and the last day was upon them, Liana fighting as hard as she can. In the end Fairy Tail had defeated everyone almost, managing to score 11 people down, Sting and Liana fell to their knees in front of them, saying they gave up, so much had happened but they put it passed them, all heading to a local waterpark to hang out and get to know the other guilds.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nee-chan~! Over here~!" Liana called, waving to Lucy whom had just entered with her team, and some people from her guild, Sting had his arms around her waist protectively and Lucy ran over to them smiling, dragging Natsu with her. "Oh! I've missed you!" She said hugging her sister, they were talking and the whole time Natsu and Sting were glaring at each other, the rest of Team Natsu coming up and chatting with the Dragon Slayer trio plus two. "Ne, Sting~!" Liana whined tugging at his sleeve with puppy dog eyes, he looked at her and asked what was wrong, she hugged him round his neck fake crying, he asked again what she wanted and she giggled. "I wanna go play! Come on! Let's go!" She told him, her eyes sparkling with excitement and he groaned but agreed, she kissed him and was celebrating, they were now heading towards a ride when she remembered something, she handed Sting, Rogue, and Natsu a blue pill, telling them it'd get rid of the motion sickness until morning.

"Leave it to my mate to be so well prepared; well what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Sting yelled happily after they ate the pill, Liana included, and they all ran to the ride happily laughing, Natsu and Sting getting along, Liana and Lucy watched at the sidelines as the two acted like children, Rogue following Gajeel with Levy and the exceed's, Frosch staying with Rogue as everyone played. "Hey Liana let's go to that one!" Sting said happily, tugging at her arm smiling like a child, Sting was wearing white swim trunks with gold in the sides, Liana wearing a light blue bikini with a blue tear drop on her right breast and white straps.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, no need to pull so hard." Liana giggled and intertwined her fingers with Sting's as they went walking to a ride called the 'love slide' and they got up to the front and got on, hanging onto each other they were laughing, Liana sitting facing him as her legs were on either side of him. "Ne Sting?" She cooed, he looked at her and she kissed him with her eyes closed, he smirked and wrapped his arms around her, kissing back with passion, they finally realized that the end was coming near so they stopped, got off, and Sting winked at her and drug her into a secluded area that was blocked with palm trees and rocks.

Sting then brought her close and kissed her, pushing her up against the rock behind her, Liana panted lightly when he drew back and was blushing, he smiled, calling her cute then continued what they were doing, little did they know Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, and a few others were taking pictures. They took the best shot which was a clear view of Sting and Liana from the side view, showing she was against a rock and he loomed over her, kissing her passionately, and they giggled devilishly, sending it to the Sorcerer Weekly with a letter. Sting pulled back when he heard people calling them, he cursed under his breath and Liana's heart was beating fast, she felt her face heat up and Sting kissed her one last time then they went out holding hands, appearing behind the group calling them. After a while they all went back to the hotel where they soon fell asleep, Sting in sweats, and Liana wearing one of his t-shirts, Erza had contacted Rogue and he gave them a copy of Liana and Sting's room key, Erza snuck in and took photos of the cute couple sleeping. In the morning they were secretly taking pictures of the hottest couple, they stopped at a newsstand while Natsu and Lucy went inside a store for some reason, Liana spotted the new sorcerer weekly but turned to Sting blushing insanely, showing him the cover photo.

"How'd they take this!? Look at these! There are loads of them!" Liana said embarrassedly as she flipped through the magazine, she saw lots of photos, one including a photo of them making out on the love slide, people passing by pointed at them and Sting chuckled. "What's the meaning of this?" Liana complained then something caught her eyes, she saw a little caption that said 'courtesy of Erza Scarlet and co.', Liana clenched her fists and she turned to Erza whom was watching her amused. "Erza!" She growled and stalked towards the armor-clad girl, said girl backed up playfully and Liana chased her all over, finally giving up and sat on a bench sighing, Sting came up behind her and she leaned back, sensing him and he leaned down, kissed her and she put her hand on his cheek lightly.

"Mmm, what?" Sting smiled as he gently grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand, eyes closed, he leaned down and hugged her around her shoulders smiling, inhaling her intoxicating scent of fresh mint and lavender.

"Hmm… nothing much, just thinking about how much I love you Stingy bee." Liana smiled and he chuckled, not minding that she called him by his nickname, he kissed her again and they stayed like that for a while, the clock struck 10 and so they headed back to the condo-like hotel room. "I'm so tired~!" Liana complained as they walked back to the hotel, Sting had rolled his eyes at her and brought her into their room, they changed quickly then climbed into bed, Liana falling asleep quickly in Sting's warm and protective embrace.

"Lia wake up…hey Lia wake up!" Sting said shaking her shoulder she grumbled and opened her eyes, glaring sleepily, he sighed and handed over her clothes, she got dressed yawning and then headed out to get food. "Lian are you alright? You don't look so good, and what're you eating? That looks gross." Sting said as she sat down with a plate of pork chops, frosting, and broccoli, she ate it which made him fake gag and then she went back to get more food, each time coming back with really weird combinations. "Lia~!" Sting called, pestering her and suddenly she dropped her chicken leg, her face flushed and she got up, her chair clattering on the ground and ran to the bathroom, her hand clamped over her mouth. "Hm? What's wrong with her? I mean like, she's throwing up but why so suddenly?" Sting asked and Rogue face palmed, Rufus snickered and Orga looked baffled at his stupidity, and Minerva cracked a smile and teased him, asking how he was with children. "What does that have to do with any… oh." Sting ranted then stopped in mid-sentence, piecing it together then a light bulb went on, he realize what was happening and Liana came back after washing her mouth out and washing her hands, she was shaking slightly and Minerva ran to her.

"Come Li-chan, you're not physically ready for this, the child won't live if you keep pushing yourself like this, and I'll take you back to your room so just rest up alright? Or do you want to go the infirmary so if you feel better you can watch?" Minerva asked concerned and Liana told her shakily that she wanted to watch the tournament, she nodded and they all headed to the stadium, Minerva helping Liana to the infirmary. "There, all set; get some rest alright? I'll come get you when it's done, if you're not feeling any better I'll ask the Wendy girl to take a look at you later. Please, I don't want to see you suffer anymore, the health of your child and your health too is of utmost importance right now, screw number one in Fiore and everyone else, you must take care and give birth to the child safely." Minerva squeezed her hand, Liana nodded weakly; shutting her eyes as sleepiness overcame her body, Minerva kissed her forehead then left, informing the other members that Liana would be resting there and that they'd ask the Wendy girl to check the condition of the baby.

It has been weeks since the Grand Magic Games, Wendy coming by often because she was worried about her, Lucy tagging along just to see her, Master Jiemma was very understanding and in just those few weeks her stomach grew 2 inches, making it a little harder to get up and down. The whole guild was supporting her and she loved all the care that they provided, Sting being nice and not getting into fights too often, going on extra jobs with her and without her but with Rogue to store up extra money for baby supplies. She had been 4 months pregnant when it happened, she was kidnapped in order to get to Sting, they wanted him dead for Mavis-knows-why, and they beat her constantly, luckily Sting had sniffed them out and found her. Just as she was standing and they were ready to go out, a sword pierced her through her back on her side, she spat out blood and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach, Sting looked surprised and he glared devilishly at the perpetrator. He beat him half to death and Sting immediately brought Liana to the hospital, to see if everything was alright, they pulled him out into the hall and told him that they were supposed to have triplets, but the sword pierced one of the babies and it was dying. Liana, being a dragon slayer, overheard this and began crying, Sting had comforted her, saying everything would be alright, Rogue came in after hearing about the news of the stabbing from Minerva. The whole guild was in an uproar, wanting to know how she was, Liana then got a call from Lucy, she picked up and Lucy immediately asked why she was in the hospital, that it wasn't time for the baby yet.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well you see nee-chan, I got stabbed in my side and… it killed one of my babies, so the doctors are having it removed soon, but at least the other two are alright, I'm sorry nee-chan, please don't worry." Liana hiccupped, Sting squeezed her hand and Lucy was dumbfounded, she then started crying, saying she was sorry it happened, Liana giggled and told her it'd be fine and they hung up after saying bye. "Sting, let's raise these two to be strong, I want them to be able to protect the ones they love, to protect each other." Liana sniffled and he nodded, they then smiled ad for the next few months, everything was hell for Sting, he had to buy a bigger house and buy all sorts of baby supplies, Liana giggling at him playfully.

"Liana, how're you feeling?" Minerva asked her as she stood in front of the girl, Liana smiled and Sting helped her up, Minerva gave her a hug and showed her a job, requesting a model, saying it was for a mother's magazine.

"Really? Alright I guess I'll do it, Sting we're leaving." Liana called to him, he trotted over to her and looked at the job, agreed reluctantly and they set off smiling, arriving soon and the person that requested the job greeted them.

"You must be the young mages that accepted my offer, thank you so much, lately there aren't any pregnant women, either they just got pregnant or they already gave birth, but I see you're not due yet." The lady said and Liana nodded they were escorted inside and Liana changed with Sting's help, she had to wear simple black underwear for the pictures, Sting being shirtless but in cargo shorts in shots with her. "Thank you so much!" The lady squealed happily, Liana smiled and they changed back after a few hours, Liana having to sit down every 20 minutes because her back was hurting from being so pregnant, they made it home and she fell asleep on her side, Sting hugging her from behind.

"Come on Liana, we need to get you to the hospital, your already having contractions!" Sting said worried, it was close to her due date and she was being stubborn, he called in them they went to the hospital, she sat in a wheelchair as Sting pushed her through the halls to their room. "It'll be alright Liana, you can do this." He soothed her as she gripped his hand in a death grip, she screamed as she pushed, he was nervous because they were still young but soon enough he smiled, realizing he made the right choice in choosing his mate. "So, what're their names?" Sting asked, Liana smiled sweetly as she held the girl, Sting holding the boy, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, the doctors left them alone to decide names and they decided.

"The girl will be Ritsuka; the boy will be Seimei, fitting names for them, no?" Liana smiled as she was cradling the girl, he let out his breath and kissed her, saying the names were perfect, after a few weeks in the hospital Liana and her children were released. "Come on Sting, let's go to Sabertooth, they'll want to see the children." She suggested, he nodded and they headed out to the guild, Liana surprisingly had lost almost all of the weight she gained while pregnant, Sting held Seimei and Liana held Ritsuka, this time as they opened the doors, Sting didn't kick them in, he opened them normally, causing them to look at the figure.

"Hey guys, we're back." Sting smiled, his usual energetic self-gone for the moment because of the baby in his arms, they greeted him and Liana stepped up, that's when they saw that she had two children instead of one child, Minerva was the first to congratulate them and they had a party for the next generation being born. "Hey it's about time we go if you want to show Lucy her niece and nephew." He smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder, Liana nodded and they stood up, taking the babies from Minerva and heading out, saying they'd be back after visiting Lucy.

"Hey everyone! We're back!" Liana said happily as she opened the Fairy Tail guild doors, they turned and saw the babies in their arms, immediately everyone became soft and said a collective 'Aww' or 'so cute' or in Mira's case, 'blonde haired babies~!' Liana giggled and Lucy ran up excitedly. "Lucy-nee, this is Ritsuka, and that's Seimei, wanna hold them? You are their Aunt after all." She told her younger sister softly, Lucy smiled and took Ritsuka from her arms, the baby cooed and Makarov came up, congratulating her, she thanked him and after a few hours they had to leave, Liana tired as hell, she fell asleep with the babies in their crib, Sting's arms around her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Two children called excitedly, jumping up onto their parents bed, waking the mother whom was still sound asleep whilst the father leaned against the doorframe smiling warmly at his two children, Ritsuka and Seimei were now 7 years old, they grew up remarkably. "Mommy! Today Daddy said we could join the guild! Come on mommy! We're hungry!" The twins cheered excitedly, Ritsuka had Blond hair and pale blue eyes, a female version of Sting, and Seimei looked like Liana, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Liana giggled lightly and sat up tiredly smiling.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up, breakfast first, scram you two, get cleaned up, I'll have breakfast ready real soon alright?" Liana smiled as she waved her children away after kissing their foreheads, she stood up and headed to the kitchen after taking a fast shower and changing into her usual black scoop neck shirt that stopped above her guild mark, black sweats, combat boots, a sleeveless denim vest that reached the bottom of her top, and now black fingerless gloves. "Ritsuka! Seimei! Breakfast!" She shouted from the bottom of the stairs smiling, Sting kissed her good morning and she kissed him back, their children running past them laughing, the two sat at the table whilst Sting and Liana placed their food on the table.

The two parents smiled as they watched their kids tease each other, Ritsuka always wore a blue skirt with a pale light green long-sleeved shirt with knee-high brown boots, two sections on either side of her head were up in a turquoise ribbon, leaving the rest down, and a brow belt around her hips, Seimei wore a black shirt with orange lining, white loose pants with brown boots, a white scarf around his neck. Sting still wore his usual outfit, but now switching it for a short sleeved grey shirt, white pants, and black shoes, with a knee-length dark sleeveless jacket with fur around the edges, Sting and Liana were still inseparable and even more so because of their children. Sting had talked to Master Jiemma and got approved to leave to join Fairy Tail, a bond and a friendship contract forming between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, all because of Sting and Liana's relationship, the surprise of two children bringing the guilds closer. Liana and Sting loved that Sabertooth and Fairy Tail mages got along way better, Lucy had married Natsu, already having had five children, two were twins and the same age as Ritsuka and Seimei, one a little younger, then two newborn twins. Lisanna having married Bixlow, Ever green married Elfman, Cana married Bacchus, Erza and Jellal were engaged, Gray and Juvia dating, Laxus still being single, Freed and Mira were dating, Happy and Charle have an egg, waiting for it hatch to bring in another new exceed to Fairy Tail. Master Makarov was considering either Laxus or Sting to be the new master of Fairy Tail, Liana and Sting kissed again and then headed to Fairy Tail, they opened the doors and shouted they were back, everyone welcomed them back warmly, the usual brawls and arguments and drinks going on/around the guild hall.

"Master~! We brought Ritsuka and Seimei again today~!" Liana called happily, waving to him, he smiled warmly and walked over to her, the two children greeted him happily and they got their guild marks, Seimei's on his chest, Ritsuka's on her left thigh on the outside.

"Congratulations! LISTEN UP BRATS! Today we celebrate the joining of two new members! Sting and Liana's children: Ritsuka and Seimei! It's a Fairy Tail party!" Makarov shouted and everyone shouted, cheered, hollered, brawled, and did whatever they do at one of Fairy Tail's infamous parties, Liana and sting sat back at the bar, smiling and laughing at the scenes in front of them, Lucy came up to her and hugged her, the two sisters talked and talked, Natsu and Sting chatting friendly, after Liana had Ritsuka and Seimei, Natsu and Sting got along better.

Liana loved her life at Fairy Tail, she couldn't ask for anything better, a loving husband, children, and her beloved little sister and guild were alright, yeah, her life was complete, with a kiss Sting swept her off her feet and she fell in love with him, and that's Liana's fairy tale, one to be recognized as the greatest in history. Sting looked to his wife and kissed her, then asked her how he'd ended up with a perfect wife, a perfect life, and the best life anyone could ask for, Liana giggled and kissed him back, making some people cat call to them, saying to get a room. Liana giggled as Sting chuckled, yup, Fairy Tail was all they could ask for, friends, family, frenemies, and love rivals, Fairy Tail will always be your home, one's sadness; everyone's sadness, one's anger; everyone's anger. Her ultimate Fairy Tale had come true, she looked up as Lucy did, both thinking that their parents would be happy for them, wherever they were, they were smiling down upon their daughters, finally resting in peace knowing they were safe and leading a happy and true to their heart life.

_And that was how the dragon fell in love with the princess and thus ending their story like so, love and happiness overflowing from their lives for generations to come, always alive, well, and protecting those dear to them with their very own lives, showing true strength in their will to live and protect that which is important to them._


End file.
